


Electrochemistry Reigns

by coolant



Series: Dirty Harry [1]
Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Disco Cop, High Electrochemistry Harry, M/M, Smut, Superstar Cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolant/pseuds/coolant
Summary: Harry has a proposition that leaves Kim reeling.—“Is this a joke?” Kim asks quietly, voice as even as he can manage. It doesn't feel like a joke.  But maybe beer gives Harry a cruel sense of humor.“Nah,” Harry’s breath is hot and wet on Kim’s ear. He places a big, warm hand on Kim’s thigh, too high up to be a friendly pat, and squeezes. “It’s something I’d really like to try. I’ve thought about it a lot.”
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Series: Dirty Harry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690015
Comments: 15
Kudos: 144





	Electrochemistry Reigns

It is 18:57 on a Friday night and Kim Kitsuragi has been attempting to leave Precinct 41 for approximately 35 minutes. Last minute questions, calls, and paperwork have thwarted his escape attempts thus far. But at long last, the coast seems to be clear. Kim taps his desk with a finger, silently making sure he’s not forgetting any of his effects before leaving. Across from him, Harry Du Bois leans back in his chair with his hands behind his head. The battered leather office chair squeals in protest.

“Say, Kim,” Harry barks, placing an unlit cigarette on his lip. “Wanna grab a drink?”

Kim raises an eyebrow, peering at Harry over his glasses. Harry’s claims of ‘cutting back’ on booze remain to be seen, but he hasn’t shown up drunk to work in the month since Kim’s transfer. At least he’s not trying to drink alone. Kim pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. He _could_ use a drink. It’s been a long week.

“One drink.” Kim holds up his pointer finger to emphasize. A ridiculous grin blooms on Harry’s ruddy face. He hops up from his chair with glee.

“Perfect! I know a place nearby.” Harry declares, clapping Kim over the shoulder so hard his glasses jostle. 

“Is it a nice place?” Kim asks dryly.

“No! It’s a real hole in the wall.” says Harry conspiratorially, wheeling Kim out the doors of the precinct. “But there’s no better place to get your drink on!”

—

They find a small table towards the back of the bar. Kim takes a seat in the booth. Instead of sitting across from Kim, Harry plops onto the bench as well, draping his arm over the back of the booth. At Kim’s arched eyebrow, Harry shrugs.

“What? I can’t hear for shit! If I sit over there I won’t hear anything you say!” The little hint of a smile on his lips do nothing to convince Kim of his innocence. 

“Khm. Fine.” Kim grumbles. This single drink is already proving more trouble than it's worth. The heat coming off Harry’s big arm feels like it’s radiating into the back of Kim’s neck. He can’t let himself appear flustered, no matter how long the week was and how tired he now is. _Keep cool, Kitsuragi. It’s just a drink._

Harry orders a beer and Kim a gin and tonic. Kim remembers why he prefers red wine when the prevailing flavor of his drink is lime rind. To Kim’s mild surprise, they get to talking about science fiction. It’s easy to forget that Harry Du Bois, former gym teacher and detective extraordinaire, is also a reader. Kim tells Harry about his favorite book, where a war veteran becomes unstuck in time and must live his life out of order. Harry hums thoughtfully and says he’ll have to pick it up; his interest seems genuine. 

Harry’s now had two more beers and Kim another gin and tonic. The second one tastes better than the first. A pleasant warm burn blooms in Kim’s chest. He feels inexplicably annoyed that Harry’s had more drinks than he, and that he doesn't even seem the slightest bit drunk.

“You’re a bad influence.” Kim states, placing his second empty drink on the table and crossing his legs.

“Me!?” Harry guffaws, clapping a hand on his own chest. “An _bad influence_ on the indomitably _professional_ Lt. Kim Kitsuragi?”

“Yes.” Kim’s face pinches as he bites back a smile and he gestures for the waitress. “I’ll have another. And a water, please.” 

Harry continues to chuckle and gets another beer. Only 4 drinks for Harry so far. He’s pacing himself. Unlike Kim. The lieutenant’s muscles relax as he rests his elbow on the table, head perched on his hand.

“I don’t remember the last time I went out on a Friday night.” Kim admits, thoughtfully and drunkly. 

“What d’you do instead?” He’s not judging. He knows his typical Friday night isn’t exactly standard, nor advisable. Kim shrugs, letting out a sigh.

“Work. Work _late_. Go home and sleep. Sometimes I read.” 

“That sounds lonely.” Harry’s voice suggests he’s feeling lonely _for_ him. Kim flashes a ‘don’t worry about me’ sort of smile.

“Sometimes. Not always.” Kim dives into his refreshed gin and tonic. Harry burps quietly with his mouth closed. For a moment they sit quietly, listening to the hum of the crowded bar above the din of a dated song from the speakers. It’s unclear to Kim if this is an uncomfortable silence, but Harry seems at ease.

“So, Kim.” Harry leans over to speak closer to Kim’s ear, his voice low. The proximity gives Kim goosebumps. _Honestly, get ahold of yourself, Kitsuragi._ “Can I ask you somethin’?”

“As if I could stop you, detective.” Kim grumbles and takes a sip of water but leans in to hear Harry better. Harry clears his throat. 

“Would you let me suck your dick?”

Kim freezes and by the grace of his legendary composure, does not spit out his mouthful of water. He swallows carefully, placing his glass on the table with a gentle clack. 

“ _What?_ ” Kim can’t help but sound incredulous. He’s embarrassed and _sure_ he heard Harry incorrectly. He glances at him, searching for the telltale creeping grin of a joke gone too far. He sees nothing. Harry leans in closer, somehow more confident the second go ‘round, his moustache tickling Kim’s ear. 

“I’d like to suck your dick, if you’d let me.” Harry’s words come slow like molasses in that ridiculously gravelly voice. Kim’s posture straightens. His head feels fuzzy and his gut feels hot. Looking over at Harry only makes it worse- his eyes are laser focused on Kim’s face. A few beers in and he looks sober as a judge.

 _When was the last time someone looked at you like that?_ Something in Kim asks. _It’s been too long,_ another thing notes. It doesn’t help that Harry is Kim’s type. Big and hairy, sometimes sweet. And sometimes not.

“Is this a joke?” Kim asks quietly, voice as even as he can manage. _It doesn't feel like a joke._ But maybe beer gives Harry a cruel sense of humor.

“Nah,” Harry’s breath is hot and wet on Kim’s ear. He places a big, warm hand on Kim’s thigh, too high up to be a friendly pat, and squeezes. “It’s something I’d really like to try. I’ve thought about it a lot.”

“Khm.” Kim clears his throat. A whole brain project, by the sounds of it, devoted to the idea of sucking Kim’s dick. Hours dedicated to determining if Harry would like to do it. Then a few more on how he might do the deed. Then, an hour or two on how he would propose it. Kim stands up from the booth suddenly and stiffly. He leans down to Harry’s ear this time.

“Meet me in the restroom in 5 minutes.” He says darkly. Harry grins, letting out a breath like a growl that only Kim can hear.

—

Kim stands in front of the dirty bathroom mirror, dabbing his face and neck with a damp paper towel. He regards his reflection with mild disdain. The fluorescent lights do him no favors, accentuating every line and crag on his face, and the places where his hair is thinnest. He tosses the paper towel and smoothes his bomber jacket out, meeting his own eyes in the mirror. _What the hell are you doing?_ Kim thinks to himself numbly. _Are you really about to fuck your partner in a public bathroom? At your age?_

Kim’s heart leaps into his throat when Harry palms the bathroom door open. His brow and heavy and there’s a slight smile playing on his lips. _You know that look, lieutenant. That’s a horny smile. He wants this. Wants you._

Kim grabs Harry by the tie to the nearest stall and pulls him down for a kiss. Harry snarls into Kim’s mouth, bracing both hands on the sides of the stall. His kisses are wet and hurried, but after a few he gets his bearings. Perhaps it’s been a while, but he’s remembering the dance.

Kim straddles the toilet as Harry muscles him up against the tile wall. It’s cold on Kim’s neck; his skin is burning. Harry presses his tongue into Kim’s mouth. When Kim bites down it earns him another growl.

Harry kisses Kim’s neck, bitting, sucking. Kim stifles a groan as Harry gracelessly palms his crotch, feeling the growing hardness there. Harry unzips the front of Kim’s jacket and hitches his shirt up, continuing sloppy kisses down his exposed chest. Kim’s stomach twitches at the feeling of Harry’s beard scraping the skin he kisses.

“Fuck, Kim,” His voice is low but not quiet enough. Kim is too distracted by the feeling of Harry’s broad hands on his hips, tugging at his trousers, to argue. “You’re so sexy.”

“Shut up…” Kim’s words are breathless, which makes Harry rumble a laugh before continuing to kiss down his stomach. With thick-fingered hands he pops the button on Kim’s pants and slowly pulls the zipper down. Kim’s dick hangs heavy in his boxers, hot, desperate. The look on Harry’s face is one Kim will have to remember. He licks his lips in anticipation and glances up at Kim’s face.

“Have you done this before?” Kim whispers, trying to steady his breath and failing. The question needs to be asked, but the answer doesn’t matter much. Harry smiles and shrugs, before planting a kiss on Kim’s shaft. 

Kim has received a number of blowjobs in his day. There’s an amount of finesse one develops with practice, which Harry has none of. But his single-minded focus and desire to taste Kim’s skin, to make him squirm, makes up for that lack of practice.

Harry eases as much of Kim into his mouth as he can manage and begins stroking with his tongue. Kim shivers, the ghost of a curse on his lips as Harry takes in more, suppressing a gag. _Has he been practicing? Or was he just that good at managing his gag reflex?_

Kim knows _that_ isn’t true. Harry never has his shit together and lost his lunch twice in first 12 hours Kim knew him. Which means he had practiced. And for what? For Kim?

Kim doesn’t have time to ponder this. He’s too distracted by the wet grunts and hot mouth below him. It doesn’t matter if he knows what he’s doing- he just wants _this_ so badly. Wants to be here, on this dirty bathroom floor, taking Kim to the hilt. Spit dribbles down his chin and his brow is contorted in focus and pleasure. Kim wonders if Harry’s dick is hard, too.

“Is this good?” Harry asks, his voice hoarse, stroking Kim gently. This is probably how he strokes _his_ cock, Kim thinks, assuming he's only ever touched his own before now. Harry is probably doing what women who’d sucked his cock did, but worries if he’s doing it right. Kim lets out a strangled laugh.

“Yes.” He says firmly, placing a hand on Harry’s cheek. Harry leans into it, then lowers his mouth back down around him. Kim gasps and takes a handful of his hair and Harry groans around his dick, bobbing up and down faster. The sounds he's making are obscene; grunts and slurps. Kim feels drunker on those sounds than he does the gin.

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom swings open. They both freeze. Footsteps clomp over to the urinals. Kim wants to tell Harry to stop so they don’t get found out, but Harry continues to move with painful slowness, refusing to let go. Kim stiffens, stifling every gasp and moan to the best of his ability. But his composure is fraying, much to Harry’s delight. Harry starts to gently fondle Kim’s balls, staring up at him with heavily lidded eyes.

Kim decides he might either love or hate Harry, seeing the knowing look in his eye as he quietly sucks, tongue pressing up on the underside of his dick while Kim struggles to stay quiet.

Fortunately, whoever entered the bathroom finishes pissing and leaves without washing his hands. _Unsanitary_ , Kim thinks hazily, then lets out a long, quiet moan the moment the door swings closed. 

“Harry,” Kim sputters, pulling on the hair still clenched tight in his fist. “I’m- going to-” He can’t even get the words out as he begins to cum. Harry keeps his mouth open, tongue out, moaning softly as Kim’s seed coats his tongue and part of his moustache. Harry licks his lips and swallows, grunting happily. 

Kim’s whole body relaxes; if he weren’t pressed up against the wall he may have slumped over onto Harry’s shoulder. Harry stands up off his knees with a grunt, wiping his mouth. He unlocks the stall and backs out while dusting off his trousers. Kim can see the bulge in the crotch of his pants; it’s making it a little difficult for him to walk, but he’s trying to play it cool.

Kim straightens his shirt and buttons his pants, then meets Harry by the sinks. He grabs a paper towel and motions for Harry to come closer so he can wipe the last bit of semen from his mustache. Harry laughs and dives in for one more bruising kiss. He tastes like beer and saliva and cum.

Kim tosses the paper towel away, his breath starting to slow as he smooths his hair and makes certain he doesn’t look even a fraction as frazzled as he feels. He spies a few red welts on his neck where Harry had bit the hardest. To Kim’s surprise, this doesn’t bother him. 

“Thank you.” Harry says dumbly, grinning. He was thinking _Kim_?

“Khm.” Kim adjusts Harry’s tie, returning it to its usual only-mildly-mangled state. “My pleasure, detective.” 

Kim leans back against the sink, still dizzy, and pulls out a cigarette. Harry’s already got his lighter ready. Kim keeps his eyes trained on Harry’s as he dips to light the cigarette. Harry’s thinking he looks cool; Kim, for once, agrees. He inhales, savoring the taste. This is his one for the day. 

Kim can feel Harry’s eyes on him- as calm as he’s trying to seem, he’s keyed up, practically vibrating with energy. This only wetted his appetite.

“So,” Kim lets out a long exhale of smoke. Harry shivers. “Anything else you’d like to try?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped that by writing some smut in a frenzy would help me write my chapter fic for these two. But now I just want to write more smut. RIP to me!!
> 
> Please follow my nsfw art twitter (@coolant6969) for drawings of these two, also fucking. 💕


End file.
